undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 8
Issue 8 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o What You Want To Do It was quiet. All of the lights were turned off. No one was in the living or in the kitchen. The girls were upstairs, most likely sleeping, or at least preparing to go to sleep. Chad, and Trevor were knocked out on the couches in the basement. Aaron laid on the floor. His head resting on his pillow, and his body wrapped in a blanket. He stared at the ceiling for quite a while. He was thinking about what was going to happen in the next few days. Due to Kim's final vote, it was decided that the group should go to Champaign to get on the train to Chicago, where it was said that it a safe place to live at, currently. U.S soldiers were to guard the city and its people. It does sound very appealing, but there was a lot of risk to something like that, Aaron thought. Aaron got up and went to the living room. It was 9:21p.m. Aaron didn't feel tired, since he took a 4 hour nap. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and browsed through what Susan had. 5 bottles of Corona, 2 cans of Coke, and 1 bottle of wine. Aaron took the can of coke and popped the lid open, and began drinking it. He sat on the couch in the living room, with a coke in his right hand, later putting it on the table. He reached in his pocket and brought out his phone. Aaron then reached in his other pocket took out a pair of headphones. He plugged in the headphones and put them on. He scrolled down the list of songs in his phone and clicked on "Heard 'Em Say" by Kanye West. The beat and the piano playing put Aaron at an ease feeling. He laid on the couch for a few minutes. Kim came down stairs and noticed that Aaron was still up, but he didn't notice her since the song was still playing. Kim looked over the couch and waved. Aaron sat up and took out his headphones. Kim: You still up? Aaron: Yeah, I took a 4 hour nap, so I am not that tired. Why are you still up? Kim: I just came down to get a drink. the kitchen and opens the fridge Hmm, lets see what she's got, nice she had Corona. Aaron: You drink? Since when. Kim: I started drinking about a year ago, at one of my friends parties. What do you have an issue with that? Aaron: No not really, just surprised. You always listened to your parents and be the good girl. You did what they told you to do, but now your drinking while under aged. Kim: chuckles Yeah don't tell them that, they would seriously scold me for that. [ she sits on a couch and puts her Corona down on the table] Hey I have question for you. Aaron: What is it? Kim: Do you think it was the right decision for us to go to champagin? I only said yes because Chad said that we should go, and I trust his judgement. But I don't know what is right for everyone. So I am not 100% for Chad's decision. Aaron: Kim, What ever you think is right, you should stick to it. That means that you shouldn't always follow Chad's word, he's not the leader of the group. Say what you want to do. So what is it that you really want to do? Kim: I...I want to look for my parents. Then we should head for Champaign, that is what I want to do. Aaron:Picks up his coke and starts drinking Tell Chad that tomorrow. Aaron stands up and heads towards the basement. Kim continued to sit on the couch for a while longer. She moved the blanket covering the windows, and peaked outside. It was dark, but she could still see people getting to cars and leaving, other people tried to fortify their house with wood and wires. Kim then looked up into the sky. It was a crescent moon, and many stars shined, more than usual. She looked into her beer, and finished the last sips of it. She puts down the bottle and goes upstairs to sleep. The next morning. Aaron was in the bathroom washing his face. He exits the bathroom to head upstairs to meet up with everyone else. Kim and Chad were talking to each other. Most likely about Kim wanting to find her parents first before they leave. Susan and Judy were taking food supplies and putting them in bags. Trevor gathering weapons and putting them on the table. Chad sat next to Kim quietly, thinking about what she wanted to do first before going to Champaign. He then stands and turns to Trevor, Susan, and Judy. Aaron was leaning against the wall in the hallway, but Chad was ignoring him. Chad: Hey. looked at Chad Kim said that she wanted to go back and try to find her parents. My parents are out of town, so I don't need to go back home. But what about you guys? Do you guys need to go back? Judy: Yeah I would like to see if my parents are fine. I tried calling them but my phone died. Trevor: I would like to see my parents too, but we need to get going. I don't think we should go back. We shouldn't waist time to see whether or not our parents are alive. I'm sorry to say this, but what if they're not alive, what if they're dead? Then we went back all for nothing, wasting time and fuel. Judy: Careful to what you say man. Trevor: I am right, aren't I? We need to be safe, and going back is most likely not the safest thing to do. to Aaron You said it your self. We need to do in order to survive. Isn't sacrificing our parents for our survival what we should be doing? Aaron stays silent. Judy: But not all of us are going to agree with that. Me and Kim want to see our parents. What we want should matter to you guys right? Trevor and Chad look at each other. Chad: I think that we should just straight to Champaign. We don't know when the place might get over run. I don't think we should waist the time to look for parents. Our safety is more important. to Kim Okay babe? This is for your safety, I'm sorry that it has to be this, but it does. Kim looks at Chad in disbelief. She was about to given to what Chad had decided, but began to think about what Aaron said. He was right, Chad is not the leader of the group, so she didn't have to do what he wanted. Kim notices that Aaron was looking at her, as if he was waiting for Kim's response. Then she looked at Chad. Kim: Fine, have it your way. If you want to go Champaign right now then go ahead, but your going to have to go without me. Chad: Wait what? Kim: to Aaron Will you help me look for my parents? We can look for your mom too. Aaron: No need to ask. I'll go get things ready. Judy: Let me come too. I want to look for my parents as well. Kim:smiles Of Course, the more help the better. Susan has stayed quiet throughout the time. She did not care what the plan was, only thing was to survive was on her mind. Going with two boys that don't have the balls to kill a zombie. That does not seem like a good surviving choice in her opinion. Susan: Since you guys are going. I'll go too. Chad and Trevor were left to themselves. They couldn't leave the group like that, but they couldn't agree to what everyone wanted. Chad goes to Trevor to discuss whether they should leave the group or not. Chad: It is more important to follow the group. So I guess we'll go too. Kim: Chad and smiles Thank you. Aaron: So it's settled. Lets get ready, we should leave soon. Susan and Judy go back to the kitchen to finish up packing up food. Trevor goes around the house to look for some more weapons to care with them. Kim and Chad continued to hug each other, then kissed. Kim goes to the kitched to help, Chad goes to dining table were Trevor setted up the weapons. Aaron follows. They get to the dining table and see a few weapons. 2 crowbars, and a pipe. The weapons they originally brought with them. They all saw a butcher knife, and a regular set of kitchen knives. Trevor rushes down with something in his hands. He shows the object to everyone. Trevor: Susan, you have a gun in your house? Susan: Yeah, I keep it in case of robbers. Actually, I kind of forgot I had it. Trevor: Awesome, now we have a gun in our collection. Chad: Who is going to use it though. I don't know how to use it. to Trevor Do you? Trevor: Hell no. But I'll keep it anyways. I've always wanted to fire one of these. Aaron: Susan, you have a gun liscence right? Susan: Yeah I do. Aaron: Trevor give the gun to Susan, she knows how to use it better than any of us. Something like this should be be in the hands of someone with experience. Trevor: a sad face Fine. Trevor was hesitant to give the gun to Susan, but he eventually did. Susan put the gun in her bag. Susan: Everyone is ready? Everyone double checks there equipment, and nodded. Susan: Ok then lets get going. Susan grabs her keys, then heads outside to start the car. Judy grabs the bag of food and walks out the door. Trevor took a 2 knives, and a crowbar and goes out. Chad grabs the pipe, then heads outside. Kim goes to the door, but then stops. Kim: to Aaron Aaron, What's wrong? Aaron: No, its nothing. Kim: Come on, lets go Aaron: Yeah.the crowbar and a knife Kim waits for Aaron, then both of them walk out of the house. Aaron takes a last look inside house, then closes the door. Category:Uncategorized